Forum:New Weapon Ideas
Do you have new exciting ideas for weapons that would make dismembering Necromorphs even more fun? How would you name your weapon, what would it do? Here is the place to share your ideas with the community and discuss about them! Please remember to sign your posts by using four tildes like this: ~~~~ Maybe some kind of nail gun almost like a mini mix between a pulse rifle and javelin gun I don't think you can top the Foam Finger/Hand Cannon and finger banging people. Spartan5811 06:15, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe some kind of cable launcer/rivet gun, since the weapons have mostly been based as engineering tools that pack a punch. the gun could originally have been used for construction or to help in the construction of things like bridges skyskrapers etc. Just think what you would be able to do with a tool like that, tether a enemy to a wall or moving object, create a electrified obstacle to buy some time, or even to help you assemble a structure or to hold a enemy down. 12:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Crusader 14:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking mabye a surgical multitool y'know encounter a necromorph while attempting to get a tissue sample of someone who survived the infection (became infected but didn't turn into a necromorph) (Dexterousfred 09:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC)) I actually want to see an actual military shotgun. Be able to blast the necromorphs to hell in a single shot. With the special ability to shoot a single powerful slug with incendiary characteristics. I'd also like to see a beam weapon. A mining tool that shoots a continuous beam of plasma. And its special power being able to fire a ball of plasma that has homing. Geth Prototype 16:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ~But the whole point this game is entered on is dismemberment, I would like a survival horror, not a call of duty in space. --BeardKittens 00:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps a blunt force weapon, like, say, a vibra-hammer, originally used to bust through rock, allowing Issac to swing and blow the Necros to smithereens. Issac needs some close quarters protection, anyway. (Craterfist, 15:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC)) A better melee system needs to be implemented, such as bayonets or possibly chainsaws on the end of certain guns or tools. A few more military weapons would be nice, but it isn't really that big of an issue. Maybe an arc-type weapon. It fires a stream of focused electricity (Jury-rigged from a defibrillator, a lot of powerful energy units, and a few other things) that is extremely low damage, but slows down/knocks down necromorphs (Their muscles are reacting violently) which could allow you to back up and reload a weapon. An extremely high ammo consumption rate, low damage, but very high enemy debilitation makes it a good emergency weapon. Totallyspam 21:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A chainsaw or knife thing that would be atached at every weapon.This would be upgadeable alone from the weapon and would be used on melee attacks Well, seeing something like the javelin gun would be nice and Totallyspam, the javelins alt-fire is more or less of what your talking about except you know...Does a shit ton of damage (instantaneous death). Halofire9000, may 5,2012 Here's my idea, plus a format to make presenting ideas much more organized. :Weapon: Olympus Model-6 Industrial Filler Gun (Foam Gun) :Original use: Sprays a jet of sticky, expanding foam resin for filling in cracks and fissures to better prevent depressurization during repairs and construction. :Fire: Smothers and slows down Necromorphs, making them much easier to kill. :Alt-Fire: Can be used on surfaces like a sticky trap for area denial. --Zaedrin How about a single shot weapon that does insane amounts of damage, even more than the contact beam, only with extremely poor accuracy to balance it out. making it either an extremely good or extremely bad weapon choice with no real middle ground. I would say maybe a Rocket launcher that's only used in taking down a boss larger than the Hive Mind in DS1? secondary: Lock on primary: fire Demonfire965 05:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC)demonfire965 Perhaps "molecylar accelator", primary fires lances of particles accelated to plasma. Secondary fire expenses whole cartridge, unleashes powerful heat wave, momentarily expensing huge amounts of air to create extremely powerful fireball exterminating all organic life near-by. Heavily armored/fire resistant *things* suffers minor damage, including One firing it. Can't be fired on airless/space areas without own *ammo* canister. Designed for heavy-duty low-temperature mining, where ordinary tools would freeze and be rendered useless. Outer shell contains tesla field, wich balances temperature of tool's. If lore's true, this could fit in ice "theme" with resistant and funtionality. 23:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ferral Keeping with the tool-theme, how about a sandblaster gun? It would be effective in close range, where it would tear up skin/clothing and have a disintigrating effect, I would assume.--LBCCCP 05:03, June 9, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Reply to "sandblaster gun" Good call; how about instead of using sand grains and compressed air, this tool could instead use ferrofluid controlled via a small gravity field (in the same way the Ripper levitated and spun its blades); a Ferrofluid Drill. Primary fire would consist of a continuous high impact jet of ferrofluid. Secondary fire could either empty the magazine with single explosive blast, or just simply switch from a solid jet to a fine, eroding spray. 10:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Gauss Rifle: An actual weapon, like the Pulse Rifle and Seeker Rifle, which uses electromagnetic coils in the barrel to accelerate fusiform ferrous slugs at variable rates. Primary fire would be semi-automatic, high precision, and high penetration; useful for medium to long range, and on single or dispersed targets. Secondary fire would be fully automatic, medium precision (when fired in short bursts), and high stopping power; useful for close quarters and multiple or clustered targets. Primary fire would produce the same rate of fire as the Plasma Cutter, with greater damage and longer range, but with a smaller area of effect. The sight would consist of a single beam like the Seeker Rifle. Upgrading secondary fire enables increasing amounts of excess electrical current to be transferred into the target, by conducting it along the stream of rounds. The rate of fire produced would be similar to that of the Pulse Rifle, but would cause less damage unless upgraded. The following link and graphic illustrate the actual physics behind this concept: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coilgun Within the Dead Space universe, this technology would probably be considered outdated, but still effective. This weapon would essentially be what the Pulse Rifle replaced, and could serve as compromise between the Pulse Rifle and Seeker Rifle (a designated marksman's rifle). As the events on Tau Voltanis appear to take place at a long abandoned outpost, it would be reasonable to think that vintage service weapons and ammunition might be stored there. Also, Carver is a middle aged war veteran, and would have experience with and access to older weaponry. As far as how it would look, the image to below captures both the general design and a lot of the minute details I had in mind: thumb-hole stock (which would house the power supply) with the magazine well in front of the trigger. Using this same picture as a model, the barrel would be shorter and fully exposed, with a metal coil wrapped around its length. Running beneath the entire length of the barrel would be a rectangular assembly (about the same dimensions as the assembly covering the back half of the barrel, in the picture), which would be coated with a rough material. This assembly would house a series of capacitors, and also function as the rifle's fore-grip. The sight rail assembly from the picture would still be present, but it would reach the muzzle of rifle, and it would also double as a ground. The entire weapon (except for the grips and sight rail) would also have some kind of camouflage surface. "Gauss Rounds" would come in the form of disposable magazine-batteries. Each magazine would hold 25 slugs, and would supply enough power to fire each round. Upgrading the rifle's ammo capacity would allow for the loading of stacked magazines, increasing the the max capacity by 25 per upgrade. Gauss Rounds would stack to 75 or 100, per inventory slot Darkstarmike 22:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- SHOCKGUN A gun with 2 big batterries that cause electricity to come used to power dead batteries alt fire: shoots a battery that shoots weak electricity when necrmorphs come by I LOVE NECROMORPHS --------------------------------- Silk Gun: A tool which discharges synthetic spider silk-like proteins in two modes. The primary mode projects a mass of this silk in a solid plume. The ploom expands for a few seconds, during which it adheres to any and all solid surfaces, while physically expanding. After it sets the silk instantly hardens. In the Dead Space universe this mode would be used to help patch hulls, repair stantions, etc. In the game the effect would be to immobilize enemies. A shot center mass would temporarily immobilize a necromorph. Hitting a limb would force a necromorph to tear free from the immobilized limb (glued to the floor, wall, etc.) in order to attack. The secondary mode uses the gun as a grapnel. It projects the silk in a long strand, with the terminal end of which has the same adhesive qualities as the silk of the primary mode. After connecting with a solid surface, the gun reels itself, along with the user, up the strand. The user can remain tethered to any surface while grapneling to the next position, or simply repel from the deployed strand. Weapons like this provide for new avenues of play. In previous games we negotiated zero gravity environments. What if there were multiple places where the players' method of clearing an area varied, depending on what gear they had. A place that might require you turning off the gravity to get up or across some obstacle, could also be handled without doing so by having a weapon like this. There might be advantages and disadvantages to either course, and this is just an example. 05:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- I think a drill-like weapon would fit this game very well. Primary fire mode is like a melee weapon thats burns fuel and do a lot of damage while the secondary fire mode will launch the drill head rotate on the ground thats cut off the limbs of anyone touches it (yes, including the player). ---- The iDeath: It's iPhone that can be used to play music that is so crappy that that necromorphs heads blow up and the arms just fall off and they drop dead. The secondary fire makes Siri say insulting things to enemies and then they stand there stunted by the offensive language. Hopefully this weapon makes it in the game --cbregianos Lolz!:) Maybe final power node upgrade turns music to Ke$ha for maximum crappy music damage. Wiregun: A gun that fire length of wire that spins like a bolas,with weights attacked to each end. It's in universe usage is as a tool that is used to bundle steel girders together. 22:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluoride Cutter In the Dead Space universe, this tool would be primarily used for the extraction of precious and delicate crystal formations from mineral deposits. It consists of a compressed fluid spray gun, which projects a tiny (only a few molecules wide) stream of fluorine gas into a chamber which ionizes and accelerates it. Primary fire shoots a thin straight beam of super-corrosive fluoride ions. Alternate fire bends this beam to a 45 degree angle from the muzzle while spinning it 360 degrees, creating a hollow cone area of effect. Using this weapon is like using the Flamethrower, only with a much longer effective range and a much smaller area of effect (for primary fire). Targets hit with this tool continue to suffer damage for a matter of seconds after, until the fluorides finish reacting. The sight would be a single straight beam, which would follow the cone of fire in alternate mode. Primary fire provides range and accuracy, while alternate fire is perfect for completely dismembering human shaped targets (ie slashers, pukers, exploders, pregnants, unitologists, etc.) at close quarters. Not exactly sure what this would look like. Their would definitely be some similarities to the Flamethrower, as its ammo would be canisters of liquid fluorine. Darkstarmike 01:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Melee Weapons: The addition of some melee/emergency weapons could really add to the experience of the game. These weapons would be used by performing a normal melee attack (pressing the shoot button/trigger without aiming), but rather than clumsily flailing around the player will quickly draw and attack with said weapon. Such weapons be accessed via schematics, or just simply be found like the flashlight in Dead Space 2. The Rock Saw from Extraction should certainly find its way into into the melee arsenal. Someone mentioned a bayonet above; how about an attachable bayonet that uses the same technology as the Rock Saw. Using the Rock Saw might do heavier damage than the bayonet, but the bayonet would be much faster to use (being directly attached to any weapon equipped) than the Rock Saw. Maybe a compromise between the two could be a bone saw (like the ones used in Aftermath). Darkstarmike 03:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I've had this idea for a while now, what if they implemented javelin rounds with a seeker rifle? -------------------------- Heres a gun, its called the four-shot. its like a grenade launcher but fires four grenades. Primary fire: fires a grenade, if fire button is held, it fires four grenades at a time. Secondary fire: it fire four grenades but it homes on a target, a green flash goes on a enemy and when you want that to be your target, the flash on the enemy goes red, and it fires the four grenades.